This invention relates to a locking device for the cowling of an outboard motor, and more particularly to an improved cowling locking device which can be easily accessed and operated for connecting and disconnecting the top portion of the cowling from the cowling tray.
It is well known in the art of outboard motors that the powering internal combustion engine is normally enclosed within a protective cowling so as to provide protection for the engine, to suppress engine noise, to protect users from coming into contact with the engine, and to provide a better appearance for the outboard motor.
One type of cowling includes a top cover and a tray portion that is affixed to the lower end of the internal combustion engine. The top cover has a generally inverted cup shape and is removably attached to the tray member. When so attached, this top cover defines a cavity in which the engine is contained.
Cowling structures of this type usually contain a locking or latching mechanism for securely connecting the top and tray members together during use of the outboard motor. One such locking mechanism includes a clamp for locking the top cowling portion to the cowling tray and a release lever for opening and closing this clamp. This release lever has typically been installed near where the top cowling meets the tray portion on the back of the power head on the propeller side of the outboard motor. As a result, it is necessary to support the body weight and maintain balance with the one hand while reaching around or over the power head with the other hand in order to operate the release lever. This can be difficult, especially under adverse conditions such as high winds or cold weather.
Another type of latching mechanism utilizes keepers secured to the top cowling which are engageable with corresponding latches that are secured to the cowling tray. An operating lever supported for rotation about a vertical shaft is operatively connected to the latches for releasing them when the lever is pulled so that the top portion of the cowling may be detached from the tray. This operating lever is installed on the front side of the power head near where the two cowling components meet when they are fitted together. An example of such an arrangement is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,763. Although this type of latching mechanism has certain advantages, the lower positioning of the operating lever can sometimes make it difficult to access and/or operate.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved cowling locking device which can be easily accessed and operated for connecting and disconnecting the top portion of the cowling from the tray portion.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved cowling locking device for connecting and disconnecting the top portion of the cowling from the tray portion which includes a release lever that is positioned on an upper surface of the top portion of the cowling for easy access and operability.